Un cuento de navidad
by Amai do
Summary: Adaptación de "Un cuento de navidad" a lo Yamato. La navidad es una época para compartir, sobre todo, los sentimientos. One-shot.Feliz aniversario SORATO


**Cuento de navidad**

**.**

_No es malo estar solo, _

_pero es mejor compartir todo con aquellos que también desean compartir algo contigo._

_._

Subibaja solitario, **Amai do.**

**.**

**.**

Las luce navideñas marcaban la entrada más esperada en el calendario por niños y por grandes. La época en el que todos se olvidan de las cosas malas de los últimos meses y se enfocan en qué regalos comprar para sus seres queridos.

Ese era un año especial para los digielegidos de la primera generación, pues por fin, después de tres años, tuvieron noticias contacto con sus seres amigos digitales.

Situándose en ya bien adentrado el mes de diciembre, concretamente en la fecha del 23 de este mes, Yamato Ishida esperaba, junto con sus compañeros de banda, la próxima presentación del 24 de diciembre que "Los teen age wolves" participaran por primera vez en la presentación de Navidad que la televisora Fuji presentaba, y que con ayuda de su padre no batallaron en entrar.

-En serio Matt, dale de nuevo las gracias a tu padre. ¡Por fin nos daremos a conocer! –dijo el tecladista.

-Sí, sólo nos queda practicar en estos días y ganaremos el concurso. –comentó alegrado Takashi, el baterista de los wolves.

-Sí, creo que tienen razón. –compartió el bajista y líder rubio –Sólo Falta que llegué Akira para que podamos ensayar.

Así era. La oportunidad que miles de bandas adolescentes alrededor del mundo quisieran tener era la oportunidad de la que ahora ellos gozaban, debían aprovecharla al máximo y dar todo lo de ellos para que pudieran tener un futuro en el área musical.

Como siempre, Akira era el último miembro en llegar y sólo hasta que él hacía acto de presencia, los ensayos se daban por empezados. Se podría decir que Yamato Ishida estaba en plena cumbre de sus logros: tenía un hogar, una familia que aunque dividida sabía que contaba con ella, un digimon, talento musical, amigos inseparables, buen promedio escolar, y principalmente, muchas ganas de salir adelante. Sin embargo, él seguía teniendo cicatrices que probablemente nunca dejarían de sangrar. Eran heridas que no sanaban, heridas con las que podías aprender a vivir, pero que él aún no hacía.

Matt siempre había gozado de un genio un tanto particular, en ocasiones estaba feliz, y al instante un mal recuerdo venía a su mente o malinterpretaba alguna palabra de alguien y de inmediato buscaba su soledad y su armónica para reflexionar. Sus amigos habían logrado entender esas posturas de personalidad, mas sí era incomodo estar al tanto de ellas, pero lo comprendían, porque lo querían; y sobre todo en esas épocas navideñas, el humor de él cambiaba peor que el de una mujer embarazada, todos lo sabían, pero no sabían en porqué; de hecho, ni siquiera el mismísimo Ishida lo sabía.

Los ensayos de la banda se dieron por concluidos, y los músicos querían más planes para el resto de la tarde. Yamato Ishida no accedió poniendo la excusa de que no tenía tiempo.

Yamato sentía el frio a medida que caminaba por las calles de Odaiba. Se apreciaban a parejas tomadas de la mano, niños jugando guerras con nieve imaginaria, padres de familia haciendo compras de últimos momentos y fue a lo que más prestó atención, porque en cuanto miró a las personas que caminaban y entraban en las tiendas, sobre todo en las que se vendían juguetes, reconoció a una pelirroja que formaba parte de su vida desde hace más de tres años. Iba caminando junto con algunas amigas del colegio. La siguió observando hasta que sus acompañantes tomaron otro rumbo. Iba algo cargada, Matt dudó por un momento entre ser caballeroso y ayudarla o dejarla, pues si ella había ido sola es simplemente porque podía hacerlo.

Sora siguió avanzando, siendo cuidada a sus espaldas por un guapo rubio.

No era un secreto personal que ambos sentían cosas diferente uno por el otro. Ellos lo sabían y lo habían asumido perfectamente desde hacía ya varios meses, mas era algo que nadie podía saber.

Cuando Sora cruzó la calle que faltaba, el peso de las cosas rompió la bolsa en la que cargaba sus compras recién realizadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Matt fue a ayudarla, era el cruce de una calle y podía ser peligroso.

Sora se apresuró a recoger sus pertenencias, y sintió a espaldas suyas una persona, y sin saber quién era, le comenzó a ayudar. En cuanto terminaron, Sora agradeció esa muestra de atención, y al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta quien era.

-Yamato… gracias por ayudarme, no debiste molestarte. –dijo ruborizándose en el acto.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. –le entregó algunas cosa a Sora para seguir avanzando y no estar en mera calle, sin intención de observar el contenido de las bolsas. – ¿Material de cocina?

Era la última pregunta que la pelirroja se imagino, ¿cómo le diría que el material era para hacerle unas galletas a él y así declararle su amor?

-Emm… sí. Son para hacer galletas de chocolate, ya sabes, para Navidad. Mañana es noche buena, y pues hay muchas cosas que hacer en la casa…

Era cierto, no decía mentiras, fue una buena opción en la que logró sacarse esa pregunta un tanto bochornosa. Pero el receptor de dicho mensaje, entendió mal, y como siempre obtuvo conclusiones precipitadas a las verdaderas.

-Oye… -detuvo su andar para hablar con ella. –Si tienes muchas cosas que hacer, no es necesario que vayas al concurso que daremos. Entiendo que es Noche buena. Ya habrá más conciertos, no quedes mal con tu familia, me entere que tu padre vino para pasar las fiestas, me imagino que querrás estar con él, ¿o me equivoco?

Sora se asustó un poco por la reacción del rubio y más por su tono de voz, era una mezcla de enfado, decepción, tristeza, pero sobretodo, de defensa.

-No Matt. Ya te había prometido que iría a tu concierto. Eres mi amigo y aparte cumplo mis promesas. Es cierto que también debo estar con mi familia, pero pedí permiso, no te preocupes ni adelantes a la situación. Estoy contenta de ir a tu concierto, y quiero apoyarte porque se lo importante que es para ti. –finalizó con una sonrisa segura y a la vez dubitativa por la anterior reacción del chico.

Yamato se sintió fatal, ¿cómo creyó eso de Sora?, esa decisión de siempre pensar en otros antes que en ella era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Sus sentimientos no eran un secreto para sí mismos, pero si para los demás.

-Lo siento Sora, es que ando muy nervioso y… au… tu… pues…

-¿Porqué tartamudeas? –preguntó sonriendo por la situación del músico.

Ishida se sintió sin salida, le hubiera gustado decir que es porque ella le ponía nervioso.

-Descuida. –Sora le ayudó para no meterlo en más problemas.

Caballerosamente Matt le acompañó hasta su casa, aunque Sora insistió en que pasara, él se negó con la excusa de tener que ensayar, y después regresar a su casa para realizar lo que hacía cada tarde desde que sus padres se divorciaron: tocar algún instrumento, comer, ver televisión, escuchar música y de nuevo tocar algún instrumento.

Las notas viajaban por el pequeño departamento. "La llave que concede deseos" era la canción perfecta y seleccionada por sus compañeros para que fuera entonada en el concurso del día siguiente, pero… había algo que a Matt le faltaba. No se sentía bien. Aunque tuviera muchas ganas de concursar, se sentía igual que hace varios años: solo.

Y es que esas paredes no le ayudaban a pensar lo contrario. En los últimos ocho años así había sido. Cada navidad la pasaba solo, y ésta, aunque comenzara diferente, terminaría igual. Eso es lo que no le gustaba. Extrañaba las galletas que su madre hacia, extrañaba adornar el pino de navidad, extrañaba quedarse dormido en la sala junto a Takeru para esperar a Santa Claus y abrir sus regalos. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, su vida había cambiado. Ya no había pino, no galletas, ni regalos, ni la rica cena y sonrisas de la familia Ishida, ni mucho menos Takeru. Por eso, es que siempre se encerraba en sí mismo. Estando solo, nadie le haría daño, ni tampoco lastimaría a otros.

Después de acabar con el primer punto a realizar, seguía ver televisión. Frente a la caja de imágenes programadas, y con el control de la TV, Ishida se dedicó a cambiar una y otra y otra vez el canal. Todo lo que había eran películas y programas navideños. Los había para todos la edades. Ara bebés, para niños que querían entretenerse, niños mayores que dejaban de creer en Santa, adolescentes y para público en general.

Entre tantas veces que cambiaba de cana, hubo una imagen que le llamó la atención: un hombre sentado en su escritorio contando dinero y viendo pasar a los demás. Por un momento se sintió así. Así es como se había sentido anteriormente cuando veía la felicidad de todos, excepto la tuya.

-Oh señor Scrooge… entiendo por qué prefieres estar solo, así nadie te hace daño ¿verdad? –hablaba el rubio con la televisión. –Al menos a ti sí te ayuden tus fantasmas para que dejes de lado tu soledad.

Miró asombrado esa película. Había cientos de versiones en esas películas, desde Mickey Mouse, Barbie… había algo que le llamaba la atención.

La película estaba por terminar, pero escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, así que fue a abrir, tenía la ligera sospecha de quien sería, y cuando enfocó la mirada en la siguiente, no se equivocó.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –dijo Patamon, quien cómodamente iba en la cabeza de su compañero, Takeru.

-Hola hermano. –saludó un poco menos efusivo que el digimon.

-Qué tal, qué gusto verlos, adelante, pónganse cómodos… si pueden. –comentó mientras cerraba la entrada a la casa.

Como los hermanos que eran desde siempre, y desde hace varios meses que Takaishi se mudo al mismo distrito en el que Ishida vivía, hablaron amenamente, riendo sobre alguna broma o torpeza de Daisuke, sobre cómo justo hace unos días terminaron con todas la agujas de control en todo el digimundo y sobre cómo estaban sus padres. Entre tanta plática, por petición del menor, Yamato tocó la canción que el día siguiente daría en el concurso.

-Vaya Matt, sí que tienes talento. –alagó el digital monster. –lástima que no podremos verte tocar.

Esa información era nueva para Ishida… ¿su hermano pequeño no le vería participar en su primer concurso?

-¿Qué?

TK sintió una bomba avecinarse; era mejor decirle las cosas, a pesar de todo, a eso había ido hasta su casa.

-Pues veras hermano… Ken nos invitó a una fiesta de navidad que realizará en su casa, ya sabes… él a penas se ha unido al grupo y siento que es mi deber como amigo asistir, quiero que sienta el apoyo de todos, en especial el mío… recuerda que yo fui uno de los que peor se comportó con él cuando era el emperador de los digimons. –informó un poco apenado.

-¿Y yo? … yo soy tu hermano, ¿no me quieres apoyar a mí?, sabes lo importante que es esto, es un gran paso para mi banda. –susurró un poco decepcionado.

-Lo sé, lo sé; pero también espero que entiendas que como amigo debo apoyar a Ken, él me ha invitado, a mí… y a los demás chicos del grupo.

Yamato lo razonó un poco. La verdad es que sentía que él era un poco parecido a Ken cuando él tenía su edad, y más por llevar el emblema de la amistad es que él decidió alentar a su hermano en vez de ponerle el pie para tropezar.

-Adelante, ve con él. Ya habrá más conciertos que demos. -apoyó.

TK se abalanzó sobre su hermano y Patamon también aprovechó la oportunidad para unírseles.

-Gracias hermano, sabía que entenderías… en verdad que eres el merecedor de la amistad, por eso mañana te daremos un gran gran regalo.

-¿regalo?

-Así es. –confirmó Patamon. –Te aseguro que te animará.

-Bien, hermano… y… ¿Qué harás mañana para navidad?

-No lo sé… supongo que cenar, o no sé si los chicos quieran ir a algún lado… la verdad es que prefiero estar solo. –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo en navidad?, no eso no va a pasar… papá y tu deben de celebrar, o si gustas le digo a mamá que prepare mas comida y… y… ¡van a nuestra casa!, así pasamos la navidad todos juntos, como la familia que somos. –planeó felizmente.

-No TK, eso no. –contradijo firmemente. –Ya veré que hacer, además es un día como cualquiera, no soy exactamente un Grinch, pero tampoco me siento muy animado por estas fechas.

Takeru se desilusionó un poco, no quería que su hermano estuviera solo en una fecha marcada como importante en el calendario, así que hizo un último intento.

-Pues… ¿Qué dices sobre ir con alguno de los chicos?, están Tai, Joe, Izzy… Sora…

-Sora tiene cosas que hacer, hoy me lo dijo.

-Entonces la has invitado a salir. –dedujo.

-No, claro que no, ella es mi amiga. –intentó salir.

-Hermano, hermano… que he visto cuando te le quedas viendo… deberías decirle…

-¿Decir qué? –preguntó Patamon.

-Ya… nada Patamon. Ideas locas de Takeru eso es todo. –dijo mientras se levantaba. –Han venido a algo más concreto, porque tengo que seguir practicando para mañana. –terminó un poco molesto.

Takeru entendió a la perfección que quería estar solo. Solo, como siempre, si tan solo pudiera hacer cambiar a su hermano, decirle que tenía las cosas diferentes a como hace unos años, y que lo que hiciera ahora, serían los recuerdos de mañana.

-No hermano… era todo. No te olvides de ir mañana al parque en punto de las 4:00, les daremos sus obsequios.

Después de que el otro rubio se fuera del departamento. Matt siguió practicando con su banda. A pesar de que los "pequeños" (como usualmente él y Tai llamaban a TK y los demás) no irían a su concierto, se sentía muy animado, porque cierta amiga pelirroja a quien le ayudó ese día, era seguro que iría a apoyarlo al igual que en cada decisión que él había hecho.

Ya era entrada la noche, y el padre de Yamato parecía que no llegaría temprano; así que tras comer lo que encontró, fue a dormir. Ya había practicado lo suficiente, además al día siguiente también practicaría con su grupo antes del concierto.

Mirando al techo, tratando de cerrar los ojos sin sentir esas mariposas en el estomago que le provocaba pensar en el concierto de mañana y más pensar que Sora lo vería, y dormir lo suficiente para descansar, era una tarea casi imposible, pero un ruido extraño proveniente de la sala de su departamento lo inquietó. Seguramente era su padre que llegaba del trabajo así que no se preocupó, pero en eso recordó que su padre ya había llegado y había caído rendido, además, los ruidos eran similares a una persona que buscaba algo y no lo encontraba.

Se levantó con cuidado. Cautelosamente se puso su calzado y caminó en dirección a la sala de estar. Y fue cuando lo vio. Vio a un digimon, lo conocía de sobra, un digimon pequeño y pachoncito que le salvó la vida a él y a sus compañeros.

-Te estaba buscando, pi. –dijo mientras se dirigía él.

-¿Piximon? –saludó –Waa que gusto verte, espera… ¿hay problemas en el digimundo?, asía alertare a los demás e iremos de inmediato.

-Sí, efectivamente, hay problemas, pero son problemas que sólo tú puedes resolver, pi.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? –preguntó alarmado.

-Un pajarito nos dijo que eres egoísta pi.

-¿Egoísta? Claro que no, soy todo menos egoísta. –cruzó sus brazos y volteó el rostro.

-Claro que lo eres pi. Te llevaré a un lugar y tiempo en el que no lo fuiste pi.

Ni tiempo le dio de respirar cuando Ya estaba envuelto con su gran burbuja protectora y se dirigían a un lugar.

Yamato no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta quecayó en cuenta de una cosa.

-Espera… esto es lo mismo que le pasó al señor ese que sale en las películas de navidad… eso de que tres espíritus llegan y le hacen ver sus malos habito con las personas que le rodean.

-Exacto, pi. Asi es Matt, me alegro que vayas entendiendo, pi. Me has ahorrado toda la explicación que debía darte.

En cuestión de segundos, llegaron a Hikarigaoka y se dirigieron hasta los departamentos donde antes vivía, se olía la cena preparada y también se veían luces navideñas. Poco a poco empezó a recordar y reconocer ese momento, él tenía alrededor de seis años, su hermano, tres. Era la última navidad que habían pasado juntos, como familia.

Entró por la puerta, y lo que notó le llenó de nostalgia. La casa estaba limpia y recogida, el refrigerador estaba repleto de víveres, había un bontio pino de navidad, la mesa estaba preparada para cenar, y dos niños rubios jugaban con los juguetes recién abiertos. Natsuko los veía jugar y de vez en cuando miraba el reloj, en punto de las nueve, el padre de familia entró por la puerta. Todos corrieron a abrazarlo. Se repartieron regalos y algo que llamó la atención de Matt fue que su mamá le dio un presente a su aún esposo: una corbata, misma que diariamente él usaba para ir al trabajo.

Casi no recordaba esa navidad, los recuerdos era muy borrosos, pero sí mantenía esa sensación de amor y cariño que en algún momento sus padres se tuvieron y le demostraban.

-Piximon… ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? –preguntó susurrantemente.

-Era necesario que te mostrase que antes compartías todo con todos, pi. Que a pesar de la situación que enfrentaba tu familia, todos hicieron de lado esas complicaciones, teniendo esperanza y amor para que disfrutaran esa navidad.

En cuestión de nada, aparecieron en otro lugar, ya era Odaiba, era un pequeño parque en el que seguía siendo el punto de reuniones para los elegidos, pero en ese entonces era poblado por un montón de niños.

Se veían a dos niñas y un niño jugando entre los juegos infantiles. Matt los reconoció de inmediato.

-No puede ser, son Taichi, Kari y Sora… pero hace 7 años. –dijo impresionado.

-Asi es, pi, pero pon más atención, pi.

Efectivamente, viendo alrededor, vio a un niño tocar una armónica, era la misma melodía que siempre utilizaba para arrullar a TK y para calmarse cuando estaba de mal humor, era él.

-Ese de allá soy yo. –murmuró.

-Lo sé. Sé que es difícil recordar cosas como estas, pero ten en mente que son los recuerdo que tú mismo quisiste tener, pi. No olvides que más allá de todas las cosas malas que pueden haber, lo importante siempre es apartarlo y pasarla bien junto a quienes están y desean estar a tu lado, pues esas son las personas que necesitas. No te encierres en ti mismo, tienes mucha amistad que dar, demuestra que fuiste el poseedor de ella, pi.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Piximon, gracias… pero aún así… ¿Cómo sabré a quien debo compartir mi amistad? No puedo ni quiero resultar lastimado. –preguntó, pero al no recibir contestación, miró a varios lados para finalmente, cerciorarse que el digimon no se encontraba más con él.

-¿Piximon? –lo buscó.

-Piximon ya no se encuentra aquí Matt, pero sí estoy yo. –reconoció esa voz a partir del primer sonido que expresó. –Soy tu navidad presente.

-Gabumon… -se abrazaron un poco, era lindo verse después de tanto tiempo.

-Matt, estoy preocupado por ti, hace tiempo que no hablamos, se poco por TK, y me dijo que tenías pensado pasar las navidades solo, ¿es cierto?, ni siquiera se bien bien lo que es la navidad, pero sí sé que es una fecha importante para su mundo.

-Tranquilo Gabumon, ese hermano mío que siempre exagera las cosas. No es que quiera estar solo, simplemente lo veo como un día más.

-¿Pero porque? –trató de indagar.

-Pues porque… la verdad es que no tengo nadie con quien pasarlo. Seguramente mi padre va a trabajar, y los pequeños e insignificantes planes que habíamos hecho para cenar se verán truncados por su trabajo. Además no veo porque tanto problema por querer estar solo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, Matt. Pero hay muchas personas a quienes les importas y te quieren, y quieren verte bien y tranquilo sin necesidad de que te agüites por estas épocas. Te conozco y estas así por tu familia, si por ti fuera, estarías cocinando y dando obsequios a todos.

-Ah… ya estas como los espíritus del señor Scrooge, ellos querían que compartiera su riqueza a los pobres. Para que lo sepas, y que de una vez lo sepa el próximo espíritu, no tengo dinero, no soy rico, no tengo nada que darle a los demás. –comentó, empezándose a hartar por la situación.

-Te equivocas nuevamente Yamato. Especialmente tú tiene algo mucho más valioso que cualquier tesoro en el Mundo: tu amistad. A tus amigos nos gusta que nos tomes en cuenta, además tienes muchas fans por tu banda a quienes solo una mirada tuya las mataría. Intenta ayudar cuando puedes, se amable y no te encierres en ti mismo cuando te sientas mal, eso lo valoran todos, ya verás que con el tiempo las cosas se irán solucionando.

Estaban en la oficina de trabajo del padre de Yamato, estaba visiblemente cansado y mirando el reloj para ver a qué hora podía irse.

-Ya es muy tarde, Matt debe estar esperándome… no quiero que pase otra navidad solo, ya ha tenido suficiente… -dijo para sí mismo mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café. –Si tan solo estuviésemos juntos como hace años. –finalizó mientras miraba la foto de su cartera.

Matt no se imaginaba que él fuera tan sensible, no lo aparentaba para nada. Seguramente se parecía más a é de lo que en algún momento creyó.

De pronto, estaban en otro lugar, también lo reconoció, sólo había estado allí en un momento breve, era la casa de su madre. Entro dubitativo y se encontró con TK y su mama hablando.

-En serio mamá, creo que debemos invitar a papa y Matt, hoy lo fui a ver y lo sentí un poco triste. Además también se molestó un poco porque iré con Ken en vez de ir a su concierto. Me preocupa mi hermano, mamá… quiero hacer algo para ayudarlo…

No se imaginó que su hermano la pasara realmente mal por un simple comentario.

Estaban ya encaminándose a otro lugar, un complejo departamental en el que había ido varias ocasiones, la última fue esa tarde.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Gabumon? –preguntó temerosamente.

-Te mostraré que también le importas a la persona que vive aquí. –dijo mientras entraba a este departamento.

Cuando entraron, se vio claramente a una adolescente preparando algo en la cocina.

-Debo estar loca si piensa hacer esto. –murmuró mientras terminaba de hacer los moldes en la bandeja para después meterla al horno. –Ni siquiera sé si funciones esto.

-¿Qué pasa con Sora? –preguntó.

-Te prepara unas galletas de navidad, sólo a ti Matt, sólo a ti porque te quiere.

Ver y enterarse de eso, encendió una llama especial en Matt, pensaba que nadie se acordaría de él en navidad, y menos la chica que diariamente daba vueltas por su cabeza.

-Le importas a muchas personas, Matt. Sólo abre tu corazón un poco más. No tengas miedo y recuerda que sólo de ti depende que aquellos quienes les importas ahora, también lo estén las próximas navidades y sobre todo, durante todos los días del año.

Yamato se quedó anonadado viendo a su pelirroja. Se veía tan linda que hiciera ir a abrazarla y decirle que no era necesario hacer nada de eso, que para él, ella era lo más importante en su vida, sobretodo que la quería sin importar que hiciera. Pero eso lo llevó a preguntarse con que propósito Sora hacía esas galletas.

-Aún hay algo que no me convence Gabumon… -murmuró. Pero Gabumon no contestó. Ya se había ido, ya no se encontraba en la casa de Sora ahora estaba en el departamento donde usualmente vivía.

Creyó que esa travesía de su pasado y presente había terminado, así que entró para regresar a dormir, pero lamentablemente se equivocó, porque cuando entró, se vio a él, no era el mismo de ahora, era dentro de unos años más, parecía de unos treinta, pero lo que sí se veía igual era que se encontraba solo. Solo. Tomando de una lata, desarreglado, sin pino de navidad, y sin un solo sonido.

-El Amor, la amistad, los amigos. Esas palabras solo se usan por conveniencia, es normal que esa clase de cosas sean puras ilusiones; los sentimientos no son más que pasajeros. Jamás debes ser flexible por culpa de esas tonterías, ¿o acaso me equivoco Matt? –le dijo Cherrymon, digimon que ahora le mostraba su triste futuro. –Si no me crees… sólo mírate, observa cómo estarás en los próximos años. Solo como lo estuviste cuando tenías once.

Yamato se enojó ante tal comparación, no quería permitir que eso le ocurriera de nuevo, quería ser diferente, había cambiado en esos tres años después de regresar del digimundo, pero no era suficiente con hablar más, también debía demostrar aquello que sentía por las personas, quería cambiar, y debía hacerlo por él, no por los demás.

-Mientes, es cierto que los sentimientos traen consigo muchas desilusiones y sufrimiento, pero no significa que sea así todo el tiempo. Tanto el amor como la amistad son necesarios. Y mi cualidad es la amistad, y no por miedo dejare de darla. No quiero entrar de nuevo en una cueva oscura, ya no soy ese niño cerrado, ahora soy diferente, y con cada año que pase quiero serlo más y mejor, y nunca permitiré que aquellos quienes piensan como tú, me hagan sufrir igual. Nunca más. –dijo decidido haciendo que la escena que presenciaba fuera diferente. Ahora era un hogar, se sentía cálido y amoroso, se preguntó quién podría vivir allí, deambuló por la casa y se topó de frente con una fotografía, aparecía una fotografía familia, y ver lo que era esa fotografía, se asustó un poco.

Las risas de un niño de dos años y medio se escuchaban por toda la casa acompañadas de música navideña, y fue lo que le hizo a Matt voltearse y ver una escena que le acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

-Biyomon ya deja a Fuyu en el piso, es peligroso que lo cargues. –ordenó Sora llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Ay mamá, no le pasará nada, Biyomon también nos cargaba para poner las luces en el pino de navidad cuando éramos más pequeños. –opinó un niño de 11 años que tenía por nombre Yuujou.

Lo que pasó fue que el digimon del amor se encargó de levantar al hijo menor por los aires para poner las luces, adornos faltantes en el árbol de navidad.

-Sora, amor… Yuujou tiene razón. No pasará nada. –le dijo Yamato mientras le daba un abrazo por la cintura.

Con esa caricia, Sora se tranquilizó un poco y fue capaz de confiar en Biyomon, era obvio que la avecilla no iba a permitir que algo le pasara a su hijo menor.

-Sí, perdón por ser tan paranoica. –se disculpó.

-Descuida, eso es de lo que más me encanta de ti. –susurró cerca de su oído haciéndola ruborizar un poco, acto que hizo enloquecer a Yamato, abrazándola aún más.

Matt, el testigo de ese momento, no podía creer lo que veía.

-Mañana cumplimos otro aniversario. –dijo Sora con un toque de amor y nostalgia en su voz.

-Sí, y no es sólo un aniversario, es nuestro 25 aniversario. –dijo muy emocionado con un brillo especial es sus ojos.

-Tanto tiempo, me parece que fue ayer cuando regresamos del Digimundo la primera vez. –mencionó con una mirada nostálgica.

-Y ahora, con tres bellísimos hijos, y no sólo lo digo porque se parezcan a nosotros. –terminó Matt a la vez que ambos veían a sus hijos terminando de adornar el árbol navideño. –Y… como todos los años, espero mis galletas, ¿cierto?

-Puedes apostarlo. –dijo para después sellar la promesa con un dulce beso.

Eso era lo que necesitaba saber Matt. No sabía qué año era ese, pero sí sabía que quería esa futura navidad, y más si era Sora con quien la viviría. Y ver esa imagen, una adolescente rubia, un niño pelirrojo y un bebé pelirrojo también, Sora y él, además de sus digimons…era mucho más de lo que en un momento de su vida pudo haber pedido.

Todo a su alrededor se fue borrando. Las imágenes comenzaron a píxelearse y poco a poco fue apareciendo en su habitación.

Se sentó en la cama y recordó lo vivido en esa noche. Recapituló su pasado, analizó su presente, y dedujo su futuro. Todo lo que hiciera a partir de hoy, serían sus recuerdos del mañana, y quería tener bonitos recuerdos para compartirlos con las personas que iría conociendo. No quería lamentarse toda la vida por el divorcio de sus padres, sí era difícil, pero debía aprender a vivir con eso; tampoco quería pasar toda la vida indeciso sobre sus sentimientos, ya había comprobado que sus decisiones podían cambiar su vida, y debía empezar a tomar las correctas.

…

Abrió los ojos. Intentó reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Era su cuarto. Su casa. Su presente. Ya era de mañana… ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? No sabía, pero sí le había funcionado para cambiar esa Nochebuena, su navidad, y sobretodo… su futuro.

…

Ya se acercaba la hora de la presentación. Akira como siempre llegó tarde, le dijeron cosas sobre una chica, pero dejó de hacerlo en el momento en que vio que el rojo llegaba a sus mejillas.

Una llamada lo alarmó. Era su padre.

-Yamato, lo siento hijo, no llegaré a cenar esta vez.

El cantante y bajista recordó ese sueño que tuvo, su padre era un gran hombre, tal vez había cometido errores, pero ahora podía cambiar, en vez de reclamarle lo que hacía mal, él debía apoyarlo y reconocer las cosas buenas que él hacía, como trabajar para darle su educación, un hogar y darle ese dinero quincenal a su madre.

-Descuida papá, ya veré que hacer, pero la próxima cena corre por tu cuenta. No trabajes tanto. –dijo con un tono de voz en el que se notará su apoyo.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono se sintió mejor. Por lo regular usaba un tono desafiante como intento de reclamo, pero esta vez no. Volteó hacia el reloj, faltaban cerca de 20 minutos para que dieran las 4 de la tarde. Ensayó un poco con su grupo, y después se dirigió con sus amigos, ¿Qué sería aquello que les iban a regalar? Sea lo que hubiese sido, los elegidos de la nueva generación prepararon un regalo muy especial.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿para qué nos querían ver? –preguntó curioso el primer líder, Taichi, una ve que legaron todos al parque.

-Bueno... es que nosotros... –Davis estaba un poco nervioso.

-Queríamos darles sus regalos. –dijo Cody.

-¿Regalos?

Era el mejor regalo que ellos pudieron recibir: sus digimons. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon y Gomamon; los digimons de la primera generación estaban en el mundo real para hacer compañía a sus amigos. Todos estaban felices, todos gozaban de la paz que hay en esas fechas.

-Chicos... –comenzó el músico. –recuerden que en unas horas comienza mi concierto y que... sería muy importante que estén ahí. –dijo algo apenado el compañero de Gabumon, recordando que era mejor .

-Claro, Matt. Además nos diste entradas para sentarnos en un muy buen lugar. –dijo Tai.

-Claro que no nos lo vamos a perder. Esto es importante para ti y también lo es para nosotros. –lo animó Sora. Estas palabras alentaron mucho a Yamato.

-Nosotros iremos a una reunión a casa de Ken, hermano. –comentó TK. –No hay problema por eso, ¿verdad?

-Claro, diviértanse. –accedió fácilmente, tranquilizando un poco más TK, que no había dormido bien tras discutir el día anterior.

Aun así, Ken se disculpó con Ishida debido a la similitud de horarios con sus respectivos eventos.

De esta forma, ambos grupos se dividieron para celebrar esa fecha tan especial.

-vaya Matt, no sabes las ganas que tenía de venir contigo y ver como estabas.

-Yo también Gabumon, ahora, gracias a ti, no voy a estar solo esta noche. –dijo mientras caminaban al camerino.

-Y… ¿cómo has estado? ¿cómo está tu papá? –preguntó el digimon.

-Bien, trabajando como siempre… sabes, anoche tuve un sueño muy raro…

Comenzó a narrar esa película de la que fue protagonista mientras dormía. Gabumon sólo sonrió ante tal hecho, la pregunta era… ¿porqué sonreía? Tal vez era porque le parecía divertido ese sueño, o quizá porque ya lo conocía al ser partícipe de él, fuera cual fuera a respuesta, sólo Gabumon la conocería.

Se acercaba la hora. La presentación de "Los Teen Age Wolves" sería en unos minutos, la fila empezaba a formarse, los nervios estaban desde días atrás, y las chicas (entre ellas Jun Motomiya) tenían listos sus carteles apoyando a su banda favorita.

Mientras todo eso pasaba afuera, una melodía con una armonía y ritmo peculiar sonaba en un camerino después de dar oportunidad a que varias fans llegaran a entregar regalos a los Teenage wolves, en especial a su vocalista y bajista: Yamato Ishida,

-¿Qué te parece?

-Matt, ¡Es asombrosa! Tocas y cantas muy bien. –halagaba Gabumon.

-Gracias, de verdad. –agradeció.

Tras conversar un poco, y recordar ese sueño loco, Ishida recordó algo importante.

–Gabumon, debes irte ya. Tai vendrá por ti en cualquier momento, además no tardan en llamarme para que vaya al escenario.

-De acuerdo. Y Matt… -lo llamó antes de salir. –Piénsalo, ¿qué pasaría si algo ocurre y ni tú ni Sora pueden saber lo que sienten?

Esas palabras sí que lo dejaron pensando. Gabumon conocía sus sentimientos, además, con el sueño que acababa de contar le dejó más que clara la situación, aunque se reservó para él la parte en que veía su futuro con Sora. Decidió hacer a un lado esas inquietudes y después dar unas últimas afinaciones a su bajo. Quería tocar bien, quería que resultara bien, ya que ella…estaría ahí. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, nada le aseguraba que Sora correspondiera sus sentimientos, además, sólo fue un sueño… pero un ligero toque en la puerta lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real.

-Adelante. –dijo para después enfocar su vista en la persona que venía entrando.

Se levantó y dejó caer ligeramente el bajo. Detrás de Gabumon y Biyomon, frente a él estaba una hermosa chica que estaba ruborizada, con ese toque de inocencia tan característico de ella, y sobre sus manos, una cajita navideña, misma que en sus locos sueños, productos de ver a televisión con programación navideña, vio.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Efectivamente, el pequeño presente era para él, hecho por ella, por y para él, sólo para él. No podía creerlo, en ese caso, tal vez ese futuro que vio sí podía ser el suyo, eso mismo fue lo que le ayudó a invitarla a salir, así quedaron las cosas, después del concierto, ellos saldrían, sí, en una cita, aunque probablemente también los digimons irían; ya dejaría al destino lo demás.

Tras avisar que los integrantes del grupo debían ir pasando al escenario, Sora debía despedirse, y Gabumon se iría con ella.

-Por cierto Matt… Feliz navidad. –deseó Sora.

Feliz navidad… hasta el día de ayer sólo pensaba que tendría una noche más. Pero desde ese sueño que tuvo, tenía la esperanza de tener una feliz navidad, tal vez esta, tal vez la siguiente, pero sí sabía que para eso él debía compartir todo con las personas que quería, sobre todo si no quería seguir solo, y menos estar en una cueva oscura.

-Feliz Navidad, Sora.

Y con esa despedida, ella salió del camerino.

No sabía con exactitud qué es lo que había pasado la noche anterior, un sueño, una visión, o lo que fuera… pero lo importante es lo que había aprendido. Ahora tenía una seguridad sobre su pasado, lo que tenía detrás de él le había llevado a ese momento, a lo que era; su presente lo seguía forzando, quería a Sora como parte de ese presente para que después formara parte de su pasado, y sobre todo, la quería en su futuro, en el futuro que compartirían partir de esa noche, porque pasara lo que pasara, ahora más que nunca él había comprendido sus sentimientos. No podía ser egoísta, no podía ni debía guardarse esos sentimientos solo para él, ya tenía muchas personas con quienes compartirlos.

Antes de salir del camerino, observó una vez más esas galletas que con tanto amor Sora le regaló. Pasara lo que pasara, ahora iba a cambiar para bien, quería pasar una feliz navidad, y sobre todo, quería contar más adelante esas vivencias que tarde o temprano se convertirían en recuerdos, y tenerlas como lo que eran, un cuento de navidad.

.

.

**-Owari-**

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes que nada, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad. Me apena bastante haber tardado más de la cuenta con mi tradicional fic de aniversario Sorato, tuve algunos problemillas, por lo que no pude subir nada.

Les deseo felices fiestas, y un muy feliz año 2012.

No me convenció mucho este fic. Decir que la idea de los espiritus no es mía jaja...

Ahora solo me queda decir lo que dice el pequeño Tim en "Un cuento de navidad" (el original):

**Dios los bendiga a todos! :D**

****Amai do****

_**26-12-11**_


End file.
